This invention relates to electrophysiology catheters, and in particular to a magnetically guidable electrophysiology catheter.
Electrophysiology catheters are elongate medical devices that are introduced into the body and are used for sensing electrical properties of tissues in the body; applying electrical signals to the body for example for cardiac pacing; and/or applying energy to the tissue for ablation. An electrophysiology catheter typically has a proximal end, a distal end, and at least one, and preferably at least two electrodes on its distal end. Recently, electrophysiology catheters have been made with electrodes having openings in their distal ends for passage of normal saline solution which cools the surface tissues to prevent blood clotting. These electrodes can be difficult to navigate into optimal contact with the tissues using conventional mechanical pull wires.